reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds Rio (2013 film)
Angry Birds Rio (also promoted as Rio 1/2: The Angry Birds) is a movie to be shown in theaters summer 2013. Plot At the beginning, The Angry Birds are watching their eggs, until Bomb Bird (Michael J. Fox) sees a crack. He says that once the eggs hatch, they have their own offspring. But as the Angry Birds start singing a lullaby to their eggs, a cage falls on top of them. And then another falls, until the last one falls. It is revealed poachers are kidnapping the birds for a fortune, and they head for Rio de Janeiro, where they are placed on a floor in a den. As a white cockatoo named Nigel lands on it, he shows the Birds a poster revealing how much they are worth. Enraged, the Birds break out and see if there are more birds to fight. When they look up, they see Rio (Jesse Einsenburg (Blu in 2011)) and Jewel (Anne Hathaway) locked up with several other birds to their horror. Among them is Fernando (Jake T. Austin), a poor boy who only helps the smugglers to earn some money. Nigel explains that he used to be a performing bird on a television program, but was replaced by a parakeet. Because of this, he developed a hatred of exotic birds like Jewel, which is why he assists the smugglers in capturing such birds. After he departs, Rio, the Angry Birds and Jewel escape from confinement. As they flee, Nigel chases them through Rio, and Rio, the Angry Birds and Jewel get lost in the jungle. They meet a family of toucans, whose father, Rafael (George Lopez), offers to take them to see his friend Luiz in removing the chain. Rafael attempts to teach the Angry Birds to fly, but they fail. The group meet a Red-crested Cardinal named Pedro (Will.i.am) and his canary friend Nico (Jamie Foxx). Meanwhile, Nigel enlists the aid of a group of thieving marmosets and their king Mauro (Brian Baumgartner), to find Rio, the Angry Birds and Jewel. Linda (Rio's owner) and Tulio (Linda's love interest) also try to find Rio, assisted by the repentant Fernando. Pedro and Nico take Rio, the Angry Birds and Jewel to a bird's samba club, where Red Bird starts to dance, culminating in a duet with the blue macaws. They are then attacked by the marmosets, but their bird friends, including a Roseate Spoonbill they met at the samba club named Kipo (Bernardo de Paula) fend them off long enough for the four to escape. Fernando leads Linda and Tulio to the smugglers hideout, where they learn the criminals plan to use Carovale as a cover to regain Rio and Jewel and escape. The group finally meet the Bulldog Luiz (Tracy Morgan), who uses his drool to release Rio and Jewel from the chain. However, Jewel is captured by Nigel. When Pedro and Nico inform Rio of Jewel's capture, he and the Angry Birds decide to mount a rescue. Linda and Tulio make their way into Carovale by having a young blonde named Christine (Vanessa Anne Hudgens) posing as a dancer, but Rio, the Angry Birds, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro are captured by Nigel. Christine and Tulio follow the smugglers, but are too late to stop them from taking off in their plane. During the flight, Red Bird's brother Big Brother Bird (Kevin Michael Richardson) manages to break most of the cages, and they all fly away except for Jewel, who knows Rio is scared of flying. Nigel grievously injures Jewel's wing. The Angry Birds manage to blast Nigel out of the plane by attaching a fire extinguisher to his leg, and hits the propeller. Jewel, now flightless, is pushed out of the plane by a falling cage, and Rio and the Angry Birds follow her, much to her surprise. Rio is overcome by the rhythm of his heart, and flies, saving himself, the Angry Birds and Jewel. They return to Linda and Tulio, who attempts to tend to Jewel's hurt wing. Jewel is reluctant at first, but Blu convinces her to accept Tulio's help while Christine is married to a bounty hunter named Clover (Devon Bostick), who was on the run. Sometime later, Linda and Tulio have organized the "Blue Bird Sanctuary", a part of Rio's jungle protected from smugglers. Rio and Linda remain very close, though she also has a relationship with Tulio, and is now living in Rio to help run the Blue Bird Sanctuary along with Fernando. Rio and Jewel are the parents of three chicks (two boys and one girl). The film concludes with a lively sing and dance from their friends and family. Nigel survives his encounter, but has lost his feathers and is humiliated from Mauro, who is seen taking pictures and the smugglers are detained. Rio tells Linda about the Angry Birds and their reason to get home (which is shown with Red Bird, Yellow Bird, Blue Bird and Bomb Bird showing Linda pictures of their eggs from inside an empty sardine can). She arranges a flight with Rio, Jewel, their chicks, Tulio, Fernando, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Eva (Rafael's wife) and their children to Angry Birds Island (The Angry Birds' homeland). The film ends with the Angry Birds seeing their eggs hatch, with Rio, Jewel, their chicks, Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Eva, and their children. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Anthony Padilla as Hal *Ian Hecox as Bubbles *Kate McKinnon as Stella *Sean Penn as Terrence *Josh Gad as Chuck *Danny McBride as Bomb *Maya Rudolph as Matilda *TBA as Jay, Jake and Jim *Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle *George Lopez as Rafael, a Toco Toucan *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a socially awkward domesticated Spix's Macaw . *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a Spix's Macaw and Blu's love interest. *Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo. *Jake T. Austin as Fernando, a Brazilian teenage boy who helps Linda find Rio. *Leslie Mann as Linda, Rio's human owner. *Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a professional chainsaw bulldog. *will.i.am as Pedro, a Red-crested Cardinal. *Jamie Foxx as Nico, a Yellow Canary with a green and purple striped bottlecap as a hat. *Rodrigo Santoro as Túlio, a human bird scientist and Linda's love interest/Soccer Announcer. *Jane Lynch as Alice, another Canada Goose. *Bernardo de Paula as Sylvio, an obese man who is one of the poacher's henchmen/Kipo, a Roseate Spoonbill that helps Blu and Jewel. *Davi Vieira as Armando, a smuggler with an afro. *Bebel Gilberto as Eva, a Keel-billed Toucan and Rafael's wife. *Brian Baumgartner as Mauro, a marmoset and the king of thieving Common marmosets. He wears a paper clip for a ponytail clip, four rings as bracelets on each of his wrists, and a man's gold watch as a belt. *Frank Welker as the Eggs, the Angry Birds' most prized posessions. They hatch at the end of the film. *Devon Bostick as Clover, a bounty hunter. He has a robotic left arm. He marries Christine at the end of the movie. *Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Christine: A blonde who is the target of Clover. Hired by Linda to lure Blu back to her during the Carovale parade. Clover proposes to her and marries her during the climax. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:2013 movies